


It's Friday, I'm In Love

by Aumendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Carl Manfred, Bisexual Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual North (Detroit: Become Human), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Simon (Detroit: Become Human)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Five times Simon got his friends' back, and one time they got his.-Written for PL600 Month-Detailed Pairings: Markus x Simon (Main & Pre-slash) & North x Chloe (Mentioned) & Markus x North (Past)





	It's Friday, I'm In Love

When Simon's path crossed with Josh's, he had been on the run for more than he could remember. 

He first heard the muffled voice of a man and then saw the faint glow of a led spinning red. He wasn't planning to investigate the source of the noise, he wasn't planning to contact with anybody at all. But he couldn't just walk away. He is one of your kind, his mind supplied, he wouldn't hurt you. 

Taking wary steps, he got closer and closer until he locked eyes with a PJ500. The android was damaged severely and was trying to hide himself behind a dumpster when Simon had find him. 

"I am not going to hurt you," Simon said carefully. "I'm an android too, see." He deactivated the synthetic skin on his face to calm down the PJ500. 

"Please help..." The android's voice was shadowed by a heavy sound of static. 

"I... I will- I will help you. I got you, it's okay." Simon kneeled down before him and threw the android's arm around his own shoulders. "Do you have a name?" 

"Josh." 

"Okay, Josh, I've got you. It's going to be alright." Was it actually going to be alright? Was he saying these because he really believed them or is it just because comforting others was in his programming? Simon was too scared to answer his own questions. 

Finding an abandoned place wasn't as hard as Simon expected. The area was highly populated by university students and most of the houses have had lost their residents long ago. Simon broke one of the doors and carried Josh inside. 

(He was a family domestic assistant, it was his job to look after people, right? His mind was constantly buzzing with the same hideous feeling: Was he really alive? Did he really care or was it just his programming?) 

(He didn't know.) 

(He didn't know-) 

It took three days for Josh to be fully healed again. Simon broke into the nearest Cyberlife store to stole some thirium and spare parts that were compatible for Josh in the mean time. 

"You didn't have to." Josh had said, he was looking directly at the cut on Simon's left wrist. But it was okay, really. Simon was good at sneaking around, it was an ability he had gained in the previous house he was a part of. "So, what now? What are your plans for the future, Simon?" Simon didn't have any, actually, but he wasn't ready to say it out loud. 

"I can keep traveling." He said. That was always an option. 

"I don't want you to feel pressured," Josh said carefully after a beat of silence. "But I know this place, it's called 'Jericho', maybe we can go there." 

"Jericho?" 

"Yes. I've heard it was a safe place for androids. No human knows where it is." Josh's eyes were full of hope. "Just, think about it. You don't have to stay there forever, too." 

Simon tried ro consider the idea. It sounded good, to be honest. To have somewhere to belong to again. 

.oOo. 

Simon didn't know how it happened, but he was one of the most respected people in the Jericho. Him, Josh and North. 

North was a WR400, and one of the most aggressive people Simon had ever met. The three of them were handling the place. With North's anger and Josh's pacifist look on the events, deciding which route was the best was up to Simon most of the time, so that made him look like he was the one on charge. 

(And he was scared. He was so scared. But everytime he thought the responsibility was too much, he had to stop himself forcefully. They were his people.) 

Josh had gifted him one of his shirts after their first week there, a sweatshirt that had Detroit University logo on the front. It wasn't needed, really. He couldn't feel the cold anyway. But he didn't refuse it. It was nice to have something that stood for their friendship. 

(He felt like he belonged there. With his friends.) 

(His people.)

With all those thoughts, it wasn't much of a surprise when he decided to step down from the leadership when Markus arrived. The title wasn't really true anyway. 

And Markus was what they needed. He was strong and smart and he had something in his mind. Something important. Something that mattered. 

"It's okay." He had said when North questioned him. "It's for the better." 

He tried to explain what was on his mind, what had caused him to make this decision. He knew North wouldn't understand. And she knew that too. But North was nothing but understanding, to Simon's surprise. 

When he told her about it, she laughed -it was one of North's ugly laughs, Simon loved them, he loved seeing his friend happy- and punched his arm. "What a silly boy you are, Simon." 

.oOo. 

Simon had entertained the idea that he was jealous of Markus for a quite time. After all, Markus was everything that Simon wasn't. 

(And even though Simon didn't want to admit, he was relieved that he felt that way. That he could feel.)

(He was alive.) 

So everything came crashing down when he realized his feelings weren't jealousy. It was something different. Something that made him dizzy, made his insides feel funny. 

(Something that made him want to kiss Markus until there was nothing left in the world except them.) 

He decided to keep those feelings to himself. Markus was too busy leading a whole revolution, and hopefully wouldn't notice what was going on in Simon's head. At least, that was what Simon thought. 

And he was right. 

Markus, in fact, didn't notice. He stayed completely unaware of Simon's feelings and instead, he noticed something else. He noticed North. 

Everything happened out of the blue. One day those two were complete strangers, only to be allied for the same cause; and the other day, they were lovers. 

Simon was mad, but at himself more than them. 

(What was he mad about? He had made sure Markus wouldn't notice him and then got angry when his plan worked, for some reason?) 

(He was starting to get suspicious that deviancy had turned him a stupid more than a human.) 

He kept those thoughts locked up at the back of his mind and supported his friends' relationship. He was happy that they've found each other. 

.oOo.

Simon was ready to die. 

(He was not.)

Simon was ready to sacrifice himself for his people. For his friends. 

He knew this day would come, deep inside, he always knew. He felt the hands of death brush his cheeks when he was running away from his owners, felt it's cold breath against his lips when he was left back at the Startford Tower. But he never thought what he would do when it happened. 

They were so, so close to success. He had even smiled to himself, thinking what he could do after the revolution. Maybe he could start traveling the world, maybe he could get a place for himself and adopt a couple of animals. 

(That was a lie. He couldn't even think of a life without Markus.) 

Of course, the reality had different plans for him. Or to be exact, for Markus. 

Simon thought he was going to lose his mind when he saw Markus get shot. That was not happening, could not happen. He saw him limp and slump down. There was blue blood on his shirt, on his hands, on him. "Markus!" 

Markus tried to reassure him, he said that their cause for the most important. Simon could see, behind his eyes, Markus was scared too. They couldn't do this without him. 

But Simon had an idea. He started to unbutton his shirt, he had to do this before he burst into tears. 

(Markus was going to die.) 

(He was going to die, die, die...)

"Our hearts are compatible... You have to take mine." 

Markus didn't accept it, of course he didn't. But Simon was going to force him if he had to. He couldn't live in a world without Markus, anyway. 

Simon did it as gente as possible. His hands were shaking when he was changing their hearts, but he had never been more sure about a decision in his life before. He sat down next to him. 

And looked at Markus one last time. 

.oOo.

Simon never got to learn if there was an android heaven or not; and, to be honest, he was no where near sad about it. 

He had opened his eyes to see Josh standing over him, eyes filled with hope. "Simon, you woke up!" his voice was raised with excitement, "Everyone, Simon's back! He's awake!" 

Simon got up slowly and looked around. He was in a very nicely decorated house. And on a fancy dinner table, for some reason. First the sound of the footstepts hitting the floor was heard, then Simon saw the North running towards him like a blur. She caught him in a tight hug and called him the meanest things Simon had ever heard. Simon returned the hug as fiercely. 

"You moron, don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Simon could tell this was North going easy on him, he could see her itching to teach him a lesson and make sure he wouldn't even think about doing something like this again. 

So Simon lied, "I won't."

Before North could protest any further, sound of a wheelchair and someone clearing their throat filled the room. "Simon," the old man -who was probably the Carl that Markus was telling him about- in the chair said. Markus was standing behind him, looking right at Simon's eyes. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"You too, sir." Simon said and moved to get off of the table, but he was stopped by Josh. 

"Not so fast, flower boy. What about a scanning first, how do you feel?" Simon did as he was told quietly. 

(Markus wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't he? Was he mad?) 

"I'm okay." He murmured and saw Josh's shoulders relax a little. "But... how?" 

"I will explain, but first let's get you something to put on." That was the first thing Markus said and made Simon realize he didn't have a shirt on him. He looked down on his hands with embarrassment. 

"I'll find something." Josh disappeared into the house to find something for him. 

"North," Carl said with a small smile on his face, "Would you mind helping me go to the kitchen. I think I left my book and glasses there." North nodded and they both left the room while talking about something Simon couldn't hear. 

"Simon," Markus said when only they were left in the room and walked towards him; only to stop right before Simon, between his legs that were dangling from the table. 

"Simon." He repeated again. Simon was too scared to answer. 

(Markus was so close, Simon could feel the heat that was radiating from him.)

"Simon... you're so stupid." Words left Markus' lips with a hushed tone as he wrapped his arms around Simon. "You're so stupid... I don't know what will I ever do with you." 

Simon raised his own arms hesitantly, and placed them on Markus' waist. "Sorry..." he whispered, "I'm sorry."

And he cried. He cried for so long, his muffled sobs getting lost in Markus' shirt and fists grabbing the fabric tightly. 

Markus pressed Simon against himself and didn't break the embrace even for a second. 

.oOo.

"You shouldn't be working, you know." North said absentmindedly without looking up from her phone. She was probably texting with Chloe, her new girlfriend. 

Simon was so shocked when he learned Markus and North broke up, he saw literal error messages pop up on his vision. "It was to be expected," Josh had said, "They only needed someone they could lead on, and jumped on the first opportunity." 

(Simon have never felt this much guilty in his life before. He was ashamed to admit, but was relieved.) 

"I was going to lose my mind if I didn't do anything." he said finally. What Simon had also learned was, that he was gone for whole two months. Markus had to fight on court with Cyberlife to release the spare parts that they had for androids. They had moved into Carl's mansion in the mean time and kept Simon's body in the one of the guest bedrooms. It was his room now. Simon had thanked countless times to everyone for not giving up on him. 

(No matter what happened, Simon always found himself at Markus' side.) 

He thought he could help around the house at least. He used to be a family domestic assistant, after all. Markus was busy most of the time, so Simon cleaned up the house, cooked for Carl and helped him while Markus was away. 

That way, he could keep his thoughts at bay. But there were times he couldn't stop them in time, he would drift away in the middle of his sentence or a task. He was so, so scared that this was all a dream. Sometimes He could remember how it was like to be dying, and being dead. He could remember the endless darkness that surrounded him, he was left all alone. 

Maybe this was how it ended for androids. Maybe there was no heaven for them. 

He tried to not let other notice that. But he couldn't prevent the mistakes and slips he made. Sometimes his friends' gaze stayed a little longer on him, a worried look on their faces. 

They didn't know what was going on in Simon's head, but god knows, they were trying their best. A hug that was a little bit too tight to be casual, a warm hand on his knee checking up on him, a supportive hand on his shoulder... 

Simon was suddenly pulled from his musings by the sight of Markus' lips moving. He stilled, blinked and tried to put down the papers in his hands. He hadn't even realized he was trembling until he saw the papers shaking aggressively. He clasped them together and learned onto Markus when he slowly stepped to his side. "Sorry, Markus," he said sheepishly, "did you say something?" 

"Yeah... I was saying we could go to the park tomorrow, what do you think?" It was nice, being so close to Markus. He felt unexpectedly safe, in Markus' arms, with the addicting burst of warmth within his chest. Being held by the other man made Simin almost feel human. 

He raised his gaze and met with both Josh and North's knowing smiles. North gave him a wink and laughed softly. 

"That sounds nice," he finally whispered, his head settling on Markus' board shoulder. "I missed the sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-watch the scene Simon gave his heart to Markus and now I'm crying in the club  
> I also wanted to write about my boi Daniel but couldn't come up with a good idea oof  
> Of course this piece is not proofread as always, sorry  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
